A Demon Holiday
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Now living in the modern era, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the gang get together to celebrate Christmas.


_Author's Notes: Art Trade with Eternal Pikachu. She wrote me a Naruto Christmas One-shot with my OC_

**A Demon Holiday**

In the modern era, everyone who mattered most to Kagome now lived in her time. It had happened when they fought a new enemy who used Naraku to get to the Sacred Jewel but Naraku broke free from being controlled, creating a tentative alliance with Inuyasha to defeat the enemy. But while fighting, everyone was blasted to the future. And it was there the final battle was fought where the entire population learnt Demons did exist. But since that final battle, they kept a low profile, along with the other demons in the modern era, allowing things to settle down.

Kikyo, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, Kelly, Kagura, Kanna, Sakura and her sister Rin were among other survivors of the blast to the future. Time rolled on for them and they all had to learn how to blend into the modern times and even went and got jobs to live like everyone else.

While those who were born in the past eventually began to get comfortable in living in the modern times. Comfortable enough, Inuyasha and Kagome finally admitted their love one for one another. Sesshomaru, who was the first to accept the modern world, used his influence as a powerful negotiator and acquired himself a piece of land where he used his demonic powers to create a mansion. Luckily it was far back in the woods, no one would see it. He even became a cooperate business 'man' to keep his power.

It had been ten years since the big battle, forcing the population of Tokyo to learn of Demons and now it was Christmas time.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Sakura over the phone to Kagome.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Mom and Grandpa to arrive. Mom is going to baby-sit," Kagome replied. "But she's spending Christmas with us tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Sakura said. "We already gave them a party earlier today and now it's time for the adults to have some fun."

"It's hard to believe we've been doing this for 10 years now," Kagome commented. She turned to the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Damn. I better go, or we'll be late."

"See you soon. Bye." Sakura heard a 'bye' on the other end and then a click before she rested the receiver down.

Fixing the skirt of her gown, Sakura stood, strolling into entry hall where the party was being held. Since Rin was now of age, she had married Hakudoshi, who happened to be actually Naraku's son. At first Naraku tried to make everyone believe Hakudoshi was an incarnation but it wasn't the truth.

Back when Naraku was evil he had created an incarnation, calling her Kelly But he fell in love with her and was able to make her a full living demon who was not his incarnation anymore. The two had a child, Hakudoshi but at the time, Kelly was still part of Naraku.

"Evening Rin," Sakura greeted her sister.

Rin snapped around, smiling. "Sister! You're beautiful!" She couldn't help but notice her sister wearing a beautiful ice blue gown with spaghetti straps. Herself she was wearing a red gown with white faux fur lining on the top of her strapless gown and trimmed on the bottom as well.

"Evening," Hakudoshi nodded, dressed in a handsome black suit with a matching bow tie. "My parents have already arrived and are over there, admiring the splendid tree. I think you two out did yourselves this year."

Sakura took a look around smiling at a job well done. "Actually it wasn't me this year who decorated. Jaken has finally embraced the human world and he went all out this year."

All along the walls were garlands of various colors with mini lights attached to them. Wreaths of holly with lights were on every pillar in the main entryway. The tree itself went to the second floor with a star on top. And the tree was the most beautiful tree of all with strings of beads and silver garland and various colors and shapes of ornaments and lights.

The second floor had a balcony on either side of the room, with a sitting area, which it too was decorated up. At the back end of the balcony was the grand stair case which had hallways on either side leading to stairs to a third floor and rooms on the second floor.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

"Right here, Rin."

Both women turned to see Sesshomaru approach, wearing a dashing white tuxedo. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, showing his ears. Since the entire city knew of Demons, there was no sense in covering his Demon looks. Many humans considered his demon markings as tattoos.

Giving him a wide smile, Sakura stroller over to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Handsome as ever."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her. "Always praising."

"Always," she grinned. "I have to praise my husband. He's a demon and very powerful."

"Lord Sesshomaru, will Jaken be at the party?" asked Rin.

"He will," Sesshomaru nodded.

"He better be here," Sakura half hissed. "He's the one who went all out this time with the decorations."

Rin giggled as Hakudoshi wrapped his arms around his wife. "Sis, you always seem make me laugh. Are Kagome and Inuyasha coming?"

"I was just speaking with Kagome, they are leaving shortly. Her mom is looking after the kids." Sakura pulled away from her drop-dead gorgeous demon husband and strolled over to the tree, where she spotted Kelly and Naraku.

"I'm glad the two of you could make it," Sakura replied.

Naraku looked to the Lady of the Western Lands, though it no longer existed. "Thank you for inviting us. You look lovely as always," he complimented.

Kelly shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "I swear to you Naraku, you're really laying in the charm quite thick."

"Did you bring the presents?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Kelly replied. "We brought them earlier when the kids had their party. We've just stored them in the closet. Naraku has just been going to get them and now they are under the tree."

Sakura nodded. "Here or the other room?"

"Other room," Naraku replied.

"Naraku, did you use your powers again?"

Naraku grinned. "No, actually. I did use my demonic speed though."

Kelly tapped Naraku's suit covered chest. "You know how Naraku is. He can be patient but only for so long."

"Yes, I remember when he began to lose his patience when he was the enemy."

"Sakura, my dear, that's all in the past. Remember it was Kelly's love who brought me around and made me realize I was being controlled by someone else."

"How could I forget?" she asked sarcastically. "Anyone seen Koga?"

"If he's here, he hasn't revealed himself," Kelly stated. "You know how's he like when the holidays come."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, he hates dressing up. He would rather dress in either jeans or leather. I swear I think he belongs in a bike…"

"Someone looking for me?" The three turned in time to see Koga dressed in a very stylish suit, bringing out his eyes and hair. His hair was pulled back in the usual style.

"Handsome as ever I see," Sakura said. "Where's Ayame?"

Koga pointed back behind him as his loving wife was handing her coat to the butler. Her emerald green gown sparkled wonderfully around the Christmas lights. Her hair was tied around her head, covering her ears easily. "She request me to come over and to let you know we've made it but she's removing her coat."

Behind Ayame, Kikyo and Bankotsu were arriving. Bankotsu, being a gentleman, helped Kikyo remove her coat from her arms while the butler helped Ayame. When he was done with her, he turned to take Kikyo and Bankotsu's coat. The two had twin girls who were born back in the past. The twin girls were now 11 years old but they were not old enough to look after themselves so they had a sitter watching them. Kikyo's ice blue empire waistline dress was held up in halter straps.

"Let me guess," Kelly mused turning her attention back to Koga. "She was the only who conned you into going."

Koga groaned as his fingers pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Damn, why does this have to be so constricting? Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because it's a Christmas party and I like having the parties as a formal gathering. Earlier you got away with it when the kids had their party." Sakura found it quite humorous in seeing Koga squirm uncomfortably.

He snapped his attention to the Lady of the mansion. "What's so funny?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Just you," she replied. "Here come more guests, guess better go and greet them."

Before Koga could retort back, she swiftly made her way to the entrance where some of their human guests, who were friends they met over the years, arrived. He gave a low growl as his wife stepped up to him to greet Kelly and Naraku. Upon stepping up to him, she immediately could sense and feel his annoyance and he was staring behind her.

Glancing towards where he was glaring, she was quick to grasp Koga was annoyed at Sakura. She wasn't sure who he'd get more annoyed at more, Inuyasha or Sakura. The two watched as Sakura strolled over to Sesshomaru and then the Lord and Lady of the mansion went and greeted the human guests.

"Will you stop it," Ayame hissed as she grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the table where maids were working on putting out refreshments of varied cold finger food trays, including sandwiches, cakes, cookies. The cakes were shaped in various shapes of the holiday season while the cookies were in holiday shapes as well.

As the people began to mingle, music began to play holiday music, beginning with playing 'O Holy Night'. It took part of the time with Sakura greeting guests before Ayame was able to calm Koga down, at least that was until Inuyasha and Kagome arrived.

"What? You here too, Mutt Face?" Koga insulted.

Inuyasha, dressed in a red suit, matching Kagome's red strapless silk gown, bared his fist at the Wolf Demon. "You want something you mangy wolf?"

"Just that you have my woman," Koga taunted.

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the Wolf Demon. Ayame was doing the same with Koga. "Wish you would stop going off the edge when he teases you. He knows I'm yours, he just likes to get your goat."

"Koga, why do you have to do that?" Ayame said. "You know it excites him."

"What's going on?" asked Sango as she came up to them. She had her hair pulled back in a sophisticated style and her green and white sleek gown hugged her curves. It was a good thing she was married to Miroku already or she'd really whack him a lot for feeling her butt a lot, but he got to do that all the time when alone.

Miroku stepped up to her, nearly grabbing her butt for the tenth time since getting out of the car when they arrived. "Looks to me like the same old rivalry, just this time started by Koga."

Looking to a table where was a pillar candle and holder. Sango carefully removed the candle off the holder. She then took the object, going up to Koga, whacking him in the head.

"Ow!" Koga snapped, immediately grabbing his head at the same bringing Inuyasha around as he stopped trying to get to the demon. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Guess you deserve that one," Inuyasha commented.

"Inuyasha you will do well to zip it or you'll get one too," Sango said evenly. "This is a damn Christmas party and you two are nearly making a scene. Now, knock it off before Sesshomaru gets in the middle."

Inuyasha looked to Sango then to his own wife. His eyes remained on her as he could see around the room. So far no one was paying attention but they were going to start something if they didn't stop.

"You guys are like a bunch of children," Miroku commented. "Why don't you leave the manly stuff for private time?"

"Koga, why don't we go have a dance?" Ayame offered. "I love this song." The song now playing was 'White Christmas'.

Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve, wanting to get away from the area. He allowed himself to be pulled where the two walked over to Kelly and Naraku to mingle with them. The two couples talked for awhile until Sakura got everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention," she called out. The music then stopped in the middle of playing. "I would like to give a special surprise now and I know the surprise is now ready." She turned to the grand staircase. "You may come out now!"

"HO HO HO!"

Koga blinked as he looked up and there at the top of the stairs was a man dressed in red and white. "What the hell…"

"It's Santa!" Ayame grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" the man called out.

"That's not Santa!" Koga blurted. "That's Ginta!"

"You have to admit," Hakkaku said, lightly laughing as he came up to his tribe leader, though the tribe didn't exist anymore. "He's pulling it off good."

"You got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha gawked, not believing his own eyes. There coming down the stairs was one of Koga's friends dressed in a Santa suit.

"That's right everyone! Santa!" Sakura grinned.

Ginta, continued to play 'Santa' as he finished descended the stairs. He was surprised earlier that day when Sakura came up to him, asking if he could do her a favor. He was quite surprised the favor was to dress up as Santa like some stranger did earlier. But after he thought about it for several moments, he couldn't say no. When he saw the stranger pose as Santa, he thought it would be fun to do it, so he happily agreed.

"Koga, you're catching flies," Ayame joked.

He shook his head. "How did she manage to convince him to do that?!"

Sakura shuffled towards the tree where she then set a comfortable chair beside the tree. "Come Santa, take a seat!"

Ginta grinned. "Don't mind if I do," he said in the deepest voice as he could muster.

Koga snorted. "He's pitiful at it."

"At least he can do better than you," his wife mocked.

Koga blinked, staring down at his wife. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because you can't go one evening without complaining about wearing a suit and tie and being in that Santa suit, is probably very warm for Ginta."

He knew she was right. He did not like being dressed up no more than Inuyasha enjoyed being sat by his own wife. He looked over to Kagome, seeing her giggle. She did look as though she was having a good time.

"Now, let's see," Ginta continued, using the same deepness. "What do we have under the tree?" He looked down to see Jaken, dressed in an elf suit.

"Just so you know, I don't approve of this," he hissed.

"It was Lady Sakura's idea," Ginta whispered. "Can't you just go along with it? You wanted to be a part of the party."

Jaken crossed his arms. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Smiling Ginta looked to the guests. "I have a special helper here to help me hand out presents to all you guests."

The human guests had no idea who the Santa was but they did marvel in how well he was playing the part. With him wearing a wig, they couldn't see his demonic ears.

"You owe me for this," Jaken muttered under his breath as he lifted a parcel, handing it to Ginta who then read the name out for the person to come up and get.

All the guests were standing around the tree, marvelling how well it was and anxiously waited for their gift. They had no idea there were going to be gifts. Who was the secret Santa? Even the musicians were given a gift each. As each one received their gift, it didn't take them long to tear open the packaging. All the women received something feminine either jewellery set or something to go with their home. The men on the other hand received either some sort of expensive cologne or something for them to use around the house when it came to work.

When all the gifts were handed out, Inuyasha looked at his gift like it was about to grow feet and walk away. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha. It's a screwdriver set to help around the house."

Santa looked at the two thinking there was no more when he saw two more presents. "Wait!" He called out. "There's two more presents. Helper why don't you get them out."

Jaken turned to see there was indeed two more. He didn't recognize the wrapping so he had no idea where the two came from. He pulled out one of them, handing it to Ginta. He looked at the tag and blinked. Where did this come from?

"Sakura!" he called out.

"Me?" she blinked, stepping forward. This was unexpected. Her presents from Sesshomaru and Rin were in the living room where they were going to have Christmas morning.

She carefully pulled the package away from Ginta, unwrapping it. To her wondering eyes there in a box was an entire collection of Pokemon key chains. Since moving to the modern era, Sakura became obsessed with Pokemon. It was her favorite anime. There were other animes she enjoyed greatly and even some foreign animations too from the other side of the world known as America.

"Where…" she gasped, touching the one that was Pikachu.

"What did you get?" asked Rin as she came up to her sister.

Sakura showed Rin the key chains, shock evident on her face. Rin smiled, holding back a grin. She wasn't going to tell her sister she was Sakura and Sesshomaru's secret Santa.

"Nice gift," Ginta replied as Jaken handed him the last one, which had Sesshomaru's name on it. He too was perplexed by this and just one look on his wife's face; he could see the gift did not come from her. So who was his secret Santa?

Sesshomaru carefully wrapped the parcel as the maids went around and began cleaning up the mess from fifty other gifts. Once unwrapping it, he was surprised by what was in it. There was an expensive silk shirt with a bottle of his favorite cologne. He looked up. Who would have known his style?

"Really nice!" Hakudoshi replied. "You got good tastes. My dad likes that scent of cologne too."

Sakura looked to her husband. "Honey, I have no idea who gave us these. Whoever it was knows…" she trailed off as her eyes widened. There were only two people who knew what they liked and those were the two who were currently living with them. "Rin… did you…"

"Isn't that the point of a Secret Santa?" inquired Rin. "We're not to know who bought the gifts."

"That's true but…"

Sesshomaru stepped over, resting a hand on her shoulder. "There's no sense in arguing about it."

Ginta smiled at the couple. "Now that my job is done." He stood made his way towards the grand staircase. "Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Good night!"

Once he left the sight of everyone, they all went back to their mingling and the music began playing once again. Jaken, still standing by the tree, saw the mistletoe and he got a mischievous look. There was one way to get Sakura back for conning him into that get up. He would coax her towards the mistletoe and have her kiss Lord Sesshomaru in front of everyone, which was something Sesshomaru didn't like doing in front of too many humans.

Seeing as some couples began dancing once again, among them was Kikyo and Bankotsu, Kagome rested her gift down and grasped Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Inuyasha, let's dance a little."

"You know I don't like to dance," he said, putting his gift down. "I came to this function, but I'm not going to dance."

Hearing the two talk, Kikyo smiled at Bankotsu, excusing herself from his arms before strolling over. Kikyo went up to Kagome. "He's right you know. He doesn't." She grinned, eyes closed, further annoying Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't going to take no for an answer, she glanced at Kikyo before turning back to her husband. "Inuyasha stop being so stubborn or I'll S-word you."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Would you care to make a wager on that?" She knew he wouldn't refuse her.

How could he refuse her? "Feh. Fine," he said. "But on one condition. Get that damn bastard out on the dance floor as well."

Kagome giggled as she nodded, knowing who he was referring to. She kissed Inuyasha's cheek before turning to walk over to Sakura.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Now THIS I have to see."

Bankutsu walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Kagome just asked Inuyasha to dance and he will only if Sesshomaru will."

Bankotsu blinked before grinning. "Sesshomaru never shows his affection in front of his human friends. This is something we got to see."

Inuyasha evilly smirked. "And Sakura will get him to do it too." He watched the two women quietly talk. Once he saw the black haired priestess grin, he strolled over, taking his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor. She did her end of the deal, now he had to do his. Once on the dance floor, one clawed hand wrapped around her waist while the other took her hand.

Bankotsu took his wife's hand once again, escorting her to the dance floor but danced close to Sesshomaru and Sakura so they could hear what was being said.

Sakura strolled back over to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around him. "Dance with me?"

"I don't dance," he replied with no emotion.

"Sesshomaru, this is a Christmas party. No one is going to care. Besides Inuyasha is dancing." She was asked by Kagome to get Sesshomaru on the dance floor. Inuyasha wouldn't dance with if Sesshomaru didn't dance. Seeing that was amusing, Sakura just had to do Kagome's request.

Sesshomaru looked up to see indeed his half demon brother was dancing. Ten years might have gone by but during the day Inuyasha was often found still wearing that fire rat kimono their father gave him when he was born. "I said no."

"Oh, come on," Sakura pleaded. "You don't want Inuyasha to out due you, do you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the suggestion. "Inuyasha is beneath me."

"Then prove it," Sakura challenged, knowing she caught him.

As Sakura spoke with Sesshomaru, trying to convince him to dance, Kagome and Inuyasha were slowly dancing right close to being under the mistletoe. Seeing this, Jaken was quick to scramble away. That was not who he wanted for his trap to work. He wanted Sakura to be caught under it.

He went to the second floor and carefully used his demonic powers to move around so he could get to the ceiling and move the mistletoe. He grinned, stopping it directly over his Lord at the same moment Sakura finally convinced him to dance. He then scrambled back off the ceiling, making his way to the tree once again so he didn't seem he moved at all and waited.

He grinned widely as the two managed to start dancing directly where they stood, under the mistletoe as Sesshomaru took her into his arms, not noticing where he stood. He loved his wife and loved kissing her but he didn't like the mistletoe display, using it to kiss someone.

Upon seeing Sakura did win, as Kikyo suspected, she hid her head into his Bankotsu's chest, muffling her giggles. Sesshomaru was actually dancing in front of others. This was truly a 'Kodak' moment.

Quite enjoying the moment, Miroku couldn't pass up this moment to have a dance with his sexy wife. He took her hand. "Sango, may I have this dance?"

Sango smiled. "Why, certainly. As long as your hands stay properly on my waist."

"Sango, you should know…" he stopped short as the former Demon Slayer glared at him like she could burn him alive.

Closing his mouth, Miroku knew he would be in deep crap if he allowed his hand to venture any lower. At least he had later when they were at home to do what he wanted. For now, he would play nice. Taking her hand, he escorted her to the dance floor.

Seeing her sister directly under the mistletoe, Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to like when he notices what's above him."

Hakudoshi looked up and nodded. "You're right. He doesn't like that thing. He believes there shouldn't be a reason to have to kiss someone."

"They make a great couple," Rin sighed in content.

"That they do," Hakudoshi agreed.

Over on the far side of the dancing couples, Naraku saw where the Lord and Lady were standing. Wanting to see Sesshomaru squirm, he moved away from Kelly, who was contemplating in singing a song. Once Kelly was used to the modern world, she found she had a very nice singing voice and after five years of struggling, she had a record deal and recently released her first album, which was selling like hot cakes.

Naraku strolled over to the dancing couple. "I don't mean to intrude," he said, "but Sesshomaru, you are dancing directly under the mistletoe."

"What?" Sakura gasped for Sesshomaru as the said demon looked up to see he was indeed under the vile thing. How was that possible? Two hours ago he had seen that thing over closer to the middle of the room. He glanced over to Jaken to see he was still over by the tree, watching as the party continued on.

Hearing Naraku speak about the mistletoe, both Bankotsu and Kikyo looked up. This was most unexpected. What would Sesshomaru do now? Do his normal stoic attitude and ruin the Christmas party or would Sakura win and the two kiss?

Sakura looked into Sesshomaru's face. "Might as well get it over with," she commented. "You kiss me all the time."

"But not in public," he returned.

"But this isn't public," she defended. "It's a private Christmas party with our closest friends and family."

Knowing if he created a scene, Sakura would be very upset with him and it was Christmas Eve. Sighing, he pulled her tighter against him, lowering his head, planting his lips upon hers. He could hear many give 'aw' sounds, greatly annoying him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, returning the kiss, enjoying the moment. She forgot about everyone around her, only Sesshomaru and his lips and tongue. He had a habit of kissing her with his tongue.

Just then there was a flash, disrupting the two. Sesshomaru blinked several times before turning in the direction the flash came from. Was that a camera? His eyes scanned around but he could not see anyone with a camera. Sakura too was scanning around. She didn't mind kissing Sesshomaru around others, but getting proof of it wasn't her cup of tea.

Inuyasha hid his face in Kagome's shoulder, trying his best to stop laughing. He saw who took the picture as did nearly everyone else but he wasn't going to say who. And the culprit had a perfect view too and he had a good idea the photographer got the mistletoe too.

Over near the large tree was the little green culprit and he had just hid the camera into the tree to grab later. But for now he had to keep a low key. If he got caught, he probably wouldn't see tomorrow.

Seeing no one was going to own up to taking the picture, Sakura figured it was best to get some air. Having to kiss Sesshomaru and get caught on camera actually unsettled her but she didn't want the party ruined. She pulled away from Sesshomaru, making her way to step outside.

She took a few deep breaths as she stepped out into the cold. She shivered a few times before someone came up behind her, draping a warm coat over her chilled shoulders. She looked up surprised by who her visitor was. Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To make sure the mother of nephew doesn't get sick and to be sure she stays warm for the new one coming," he answered.

She noticed he had handed her his suit jacket, leaving him in a white shirt. It actually reminded her of when they lived in the warring times when he would put his fire rat over Kagome's head. She pulled his jacket closer to her body.

"Thanks," she replied. She looked out into night, seeing the light snowfall to the ground, covering the already snow covered ground. "Today has been wonderful."

"It has," he agreed.

"Sakura?"

Both Inuyasha and Sakura turned to see Sesshomaru step outside. The two brothers shared a silent remark through their eyes before Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's jacket from his wife's shoulders, replacing it with his own instead.

Eyes narrowed, Inuyasha placed his hand behind his back, scooping up snow into his palm, cold never bothered him. He then brought his arm around, throwing the snow into Sesshomaru's face. Sakura jumped back seeing the snow on the Demon's face. She tried her best to stifle her giggle, but failed as some snorts of laughter escaped her closed lips, lightening the mood.

Sesshomaru wiped his face from the chilled snow, though he too wasn't affected and glared at his brother. "You looking to die?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You won't do that," he challenged. "Your wife would kill you."

"I'd like to see her try," Sesshomaru stated, not noticing Sakura stepped away from him getting behind him and did the same thing. However unlike the brothers the cold did bother her but she wasn't going to stop. When she had enough snow in her hands, she fired it as hard as she could, getting Sesshomaru in the back of the head.

He felt the hit and immediately whipped around, just in time to see and hear the sweet laughter come from her mouth. She hit him… she actually hit him.

"Too precious…" she laughed. "You fell into that one Sesshomaru!"

Quicker than Sakura though he'd do, Sesshomaru, had grabbed a bunch of snow, throwing it right in her face. A loud squeal came from her throat as the cold hit her. She looked to see it was her own husband who did it as Inuyasha was stunned at what just happened.

However the squeal caught the attention of Inuyasha's wife as she stepped out into the chilled weather, just in time to get a snowball in the head.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha keeled over in laughter. "Oh Sakura! Good one!"

Kagome whipped around to see Sakura, giving that 'oh crap' but was grinning. "You did that!?"

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sakura tried. "I was aiming for Sesshomaru but he ducked and you got the bullet."

Turning her attention to Inuyasha, Kagome immediately began fuming. "Inuysha! SIT BOY!"

He didn't even have time to try and brace himself as he crashed into the ground, forcing a loud yelp from him. Sesshomaru blinked, pleased by that. At least Kagome got the revenge for him. Sakura, on the other hand, stepped forward.

"Kagome, it's only harmless fun."

"He's laughing at me," she retorted, before getting hit in the back of the head again. She whipped around to see Sesshomaru giving her an odd look.

"As Sakura said, it's harmless fun. Though it's amusing to see him like that," he replied.

Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha was quick to jump to his feet, grabbing snow and fired it at his wife as she glared at Sesshomaru. She whipped around once again and got ready to sit him again when Sakura then hauled off firing more snow at Inuyasha.

"Ha!" Kagome said.

"This means war!" Sakura yelled. "Women vs. Brothers!"

For nearly 30 minutes the two couples continued to fire snow at each other until the women were beginning to get too cold. Seeing them both shiver, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, escorting her back inside. Sesshomaru did the same, taking them over to the large fireplace to get warm.

Sango and Kikyo were among a few of the guests who noticed the two couples seemed to be a bit cold, well at least the women were.

"What happened?" asked Miroku as he strolled over.

"Snowball fight," Inuyasha replied. "Miroku would you mind getting them some hot chocolate to warm them up?"

"Not at all." The monk turned going to the refreshment table and returned minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Placing his warm hands on her legs, Sesshomaru looked into Sakura's eyes lovingly. "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I think now is as good as any." He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small jewellery box.

Sakura gasped. "Sesshomaru…"

With chilled fingers, she rested her drink on a table near her and took the box out of her hands. Popping the lid open, her eyes fell upon a beautiful ring with a star of tiny colored stones. The stars represented a similar star on top of the Christmas tree. "It's beautiful…" she gasped again.

Taking the ring out of the box, he carefully placed it on her finger. "Merry Christmas," he breathed.

She smiled as leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back like he did when under the mistletoe. They did not pay attention to anyone else, who also weren't paying attention to them. Miroku had excused himself when he saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looking serious. But shortly after he left, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss, ignoring his brother. Both couples were oblivious to the other and those around them. They never even paid attention when the clock had struck 12, indicating it was now Christmas morning.


End file.
